Kerstmis 2011
Kerstmis 2011 Speciale hoofdstuk Deze ring geeft je toegang tot het Kerstmis 2011 Speciale Hoofdstuk. Je kan het kopen in de juwelenzaak voor 100 AP, en doe hem om in jouw Juwelen doos. - Deze kleine elf heeft jouw hulp nodig. Als het jouw lukt om hem te helpen... Zal je veel cadeautjes verdienen! Verborgen objecten Hier is een lijst met de mogelijke kleding die je tijdens dit hoofdstuk kunt verkrijgen, als je het minispelletje wint. Er zijn 40 objecten in totaal voor het minispel, hoewel het maximale wat je kan winnen is 5 kledingstukken per keer. Ook, kan je een speciale outfit krijgen van Katoen als je de juiste antwoorden hebt gekozen. christmas 2011 ballerina dream dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 ballerina droom jurk christmas 2011 geshia barette.png|Kerstmis 2011 geisha barret christmas 2011 body lace top.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Top met kant Christmas 2011 mouse bolero.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Muis Bolero christmas 2011 icy bonnet.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Ijsmuts christmas 2011 legacy boots.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Historische Laarzen Christmas 2011 LTSoulye's boots.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 LTSoulye Laarzen christmas 2011 medieval bustier.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Middeleeuwse bustier Christmas 2011 fairy corset.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Elfencorset Christmas 2011 striped tie.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Gestreepte Stropdas Christmas 2011 striped scarf.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Gestreepte Sjaal Christmas 2011 Fergie's top.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Fergie's top Christmas 2011 flower headband.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Bloemen Haarband Christmas 2011 kefier scarf.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Arafat Sjaal christmas 2011 sparkling scarf.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Glinsterende Sjaal Christmas 2011 knitted top.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Gehaakte top Christmas 2011 Pop it! Skirt.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Pop it! rokje Christmas 2011 Happy Blood Sweater.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Happy Blood Trui Christmas 2011 skullhead sweater.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Doodshoofd Trui Christmas 2011 midnight dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Middernacht Jurk Christmas 2011 ballerina dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Ballerina Jurk Christmas 2011 bw peas dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 BW Bolletjesjurk Christmas 2011 Beribboned Dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Jurk met Linten Christmas 2011 off the shoulder dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Jurk met Open Schouder Christmas 2011 Hanamira Dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Hanamira Jurk Christmas 2011 Monochrome Dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Monochrome Jurk Christmas 2011 Chiffon Dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Chiffon Jurk Christmas 2011 Sparkling Dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Glinsterende Jurk Christmas 2011 light veil dress.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Lichte Sluier Jurk Christmas 2011 colorful overalls.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Gekleurde Overall Christmas 2011 Indian Styled Top.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Indian Stijl Top Christmas 2011 Kani top.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Kani Top Christmas 2011 goth butler.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Goth butlerjasje Christmas 2011 roaming soul jacket.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Dwalende Ziel-jasje Christmas 2011 Neko Pearl Top.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Neko Pareltopje Christmas 2011 Monocle.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Monocle Christmas 2011 pretty curl bow.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Snoezig Krullend Strikje Christmas 2011 rock and retro hat.jpg|Kerstmis 2011 Retro-Rock Hoedje lace bustier.png|Kerstmis 2011 Kanten bustier wool poncho.png|Kerstmis 2011 Wollen poncho CottonChristmasOutfit.jpg|Kerstmin 2011 Exclusieve outfit ---- **Je kan de exclusieve outfit krijgen in het spel alleen als je de juiste antwoorden hebt gekozen. Afbeeldingen Illustration-specialchristmas2011-Katoen.jpeg Exclusieve hoofdstuk achtergronden Christmas2011 Background1.jpg Hoofdstukgids Hoofdstuk N°# –SPECIAAL HOOFDSTUK KERSTMIS 2011 Beweeg je muis van links naar rechts zodat je zoveel mogelijk cadeautjes kan vangen. Score: * Tussen 0 en 5: 1 Kledingstuk * Tussen 6 en 10: 2 Kledingstukken * Tussen 11 en 15: 3 Kledingstukken * Tussen 16 en 19: 4 Kledingstukken * 20: 5 kledingstukken Wees voorzichtig alleen de niet beschadigde cadeautjes te vangen. Beschadigde cadeautjes zullen je score bederven tijdens het spel. Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Katoen' ⎡''-''⎦ *A) (Probeer het te vangen om te kijken of het echt is) - *B) (knijp mezelf … voor het geval dat) = ⎡''Ja, ik neem aan dat het zo niet echt logisch klinkt, haha! Laat me mezelf voorstellen, Ja, ik neem aan dat het zo niet echt logisch klinkt, ha ha! Laat me mezelf voorstellen, ik ben Katoen, een kerstelf, en ik heb je hulp nodig!⎦ *A) ik ben *gebruikersnaam*. Een Kerstelf? Bestaan die echt? + *B) Ik ben *gebruikersnaam* dus daarom ben je zo klein… - ⎡''Nou, we waren de rendieren klaar aan het maken, alles liep perfect, de cadeautjes lagen in de slee, de Kerstman was het enige wat ontbrak! Maar om één of andere reden gingen de rendieren opeens vliegen zonder hem en zonder hem maakten ze er gewoon een boeltje van!⎦ *A) Dat is verschrikkelijk! + *B) Geweldige organisatie.. *C) Is dat echt wat er is gebeurd? - ⎡''We zijn in het land van de Kerstman! Dit is waar het allemaal gebeurt! De cadeautjes, het opmaken van de lijsten, kolen voor de kinderen die stout zijn geweest… Alles!⎦ *A) Ja! We zijn ver van mijn huis! *B) Ja! Het is koud! = *C) Ja! Al deze sneeuw! Het is prachtig! + ⎡''Echt! Dat is geweldig! Dank je wel, dankzij jou zal Kerstmis prachtig zijn voor iedereen!⎦ *A) Ik hoop dat ik een beloning zal krijgen voor mijn werk! *B) Ik heb mijn best gedaan! Ik had graag nog meer kunnen doen! + *C) Ik ben zo blij! Dit is dan mijn goede daad voor dit jaar! - ⎡''Ik was in elk geval echt blij je te ontmoeten!⎦ *A) Ik ook! Al vond ik je in het begin raar. *B) Ik ook! Jammer dat ik niet langer bij je kan blijven! + *C) Ik ook! Als je metertje groter zou zijn, was je de elf van mijn dromen geweest! - ⎡''Ik ben een elf, ik heb magische krachten, weet je nog? Ik kan je met een vingerknip brengen waar ik wil!⎦ *A) Ja, ik herinner het me, maar het was toch erg snel! *B) Het is vast geweldig om een elf te zijn… *C) Je bent geweldig, Katoen! + Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index Category:Speciaal hoofdstuk